The Disruptive Character Rehabilitation Centre
by Rhyme-Hayter
Summary: Sweets gets captured by an unknown and possibly dangerous organisation.   Note to self: get better at writting summaries
1. The Anger in the Viewer

Chapter 1: The Anger in the Viewer

SLAM!  
>The anger was all channelled in to the keyboard; it hadn't asked for it, the screen was what had deserved it, showing things which upset the viewer.<br>Never a good thing.  
>The viewer spun around in the chair for while, thinking of what to do next.<br>"That was his last chance and he failed!" The viewer almost shouted.  
>Picking up the phone, the viewer was thinking if this was the best thing to do.<br>To hell with thinking things over!  
>The viewer dialled the number.<br>"Yes, it's me," The viewer snarled. "It's time. Get me Lance Sweets."


	2. The Frustration in the Twelve Year Old

Chapter 2: The Frustration in the Twelve Year Old

Another day. Another session. Another head ache.  
>Sweets wondered to himself if he looked up the word "Frustrating" in the dictionary, would the names Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan be featured in the description?<br>Sweets had just started to get ready to go home when….  
>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!<br>He'd turned around just in time to see a blur of a person run down the hall.  
>By chance he looked down at the floor; a note had been slipped under the door.<br>He opened up the note, an address and word: "OUCH" were all he saw before the colour black crossed his eyes.


	3. The Ouch in the Head

Chapter 3: The Ouch in the Head

As Sweets woke from his forced sleep, before he even thought to look around and see where he was, he'd figured out why the word "OUCH" was written on that piece of paper.  
>His head felt like someone had thrown a bowling ball at him.<br>His worry only started to surface when he tried to stand up but quickly realised he couldn't as he was chained to the chair he was sitting on.  
>Sweets finally took a chance to look around; he was surprised with what he saw.<br>An office, just a near empty office, no torture instruments that he could see.  
>Sweets breathed a sigh of relief.<br>He took another look around, from what he could tell there were three rooms in this office, the one he was in had four empty desks and a dead pot plant.  
>Suddenly he heard a door open.<br>Sweets was filled with panic as he waited to see his captor for the first time.


	4. The Spite in the Voice

Chapter 4: The Spite in the Voice

The panic went away as quickly as it came when Sweets saw that his captor was only a teenage girl.  
>He had nothing to be afraid of, Right?<br>"You're awake," She said "Good."  
>Was it his aching head or did he hear an accent?<br>English? Australian? Did it really matter?  
>She spoke again "You know why you're here, right?"<br>"No..." Sweets managed to say.  
>The girl grabbed something off the table and shoved it right in his face.<br>Booth's brain scans?  
>Things kept on getting creepier and creepier.<p> 


	5. The Confusion in the Explanation

Chapter 5: The Confusion in the Explanation

"How did you get those?" Sweets asked  
>"You never lock your office"<br>"I work at the FBI; I thought they'd be safe there!" He said "Plus it's not like there top secret information! There just brain scans for goodness sakes!"  
>The young girl gave a slightly evil laugh and mumbled something along the lines of "only brain scans….."<br>"These brain scans halted something that we've been waiting for years!" The girl leaned in close "And you know what stopped this VERY important thing from happening?"  
>Should I even bother asking why? This girl obviously has issues. Sweets wondered to himself.<br>"Uhhh…why?" He had to ask to keep her talking, the longer she wasted explaining herself the more time Sweets could figure out a way to get out of here.  
>She pointed her finger at him "You did."<br>What the hell did I do? Sweets thought to himself.  
>The teenager was about to start explaining further when the front door slowly creaked open.<p> 


	6. The Loonies in the Bin

Chapter 6: The Loonies in the Bin

The seriousness of Sweets current situation disappeared quite suddenly when a sandwich came flying across the room; it missed its intended target and ended up knocking over the dead pot plant.

"Sully!" The young girl yelled "What have i told you about throwing sandwiches at me?"

"I know, let's not get into another agreement about your issues with coordination" Sully answered making his way over to the young girl.

"It's good you finally got here, I was about to chop his hands off." The teenager said

"So this is Lance Sweets," Sully said pointing in the young psychologist's direction "Booth was right, he really does look like a 12 year old."

What followed was a combination of hysterical laughter and more insults about Sweet's youthful face.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS ABOUT?" Sweets shouted in a combination of fear and frustration.

"No." Sully and the young girl said in unison.


	7. The Rhyme in the Reason

Chapter 7: The Rhyme in the Reason

"We have to wait for the others to get here." The girl said.

Others? When did he step into an episode of Lost?

"Will you tell me what's going on when they get here?" Sweets asked almost hopefully

"Maybe, I'm just not sure what kind of mood I'm in," She answered.

"Should I go and get the torture instruments?" Sully asked

She shook her head and said "What makes you think I want to hurt Sweets?"

"You said that you were going to chop his hands off when I got here."

"I'd never actually have done that!" The girl replied "Plus he couldn't work for us if he didn't have any hands, Booth and Brennan would catch on right away!"

Work for them? Was this some plot to take down Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?

"I think you may have revealed too much." Sully said too the girl.

"You know what to do then" She pointed at the dead pot plant.

What on earth was he going to do with a dead pot plant? Bash him over the head with it?

Sweets was right in a way, the pot plant was going to be used to render him unconscious. But not in the way he thought.

Turns out the pot plant was fake and that it concealed needles which Sweets would later find out, where filled with tranquiliser.


	8. The Freedom in the Captive

Chapter 8: The Freedom in the Captive

"Jeez Kay, how much did you give him?" Asked a worried Sully

"I don't know!" She replied "I just stabbed him with it..."

"Next time think before you stab!"

Sweets made some weird groaning noise.

"That was not a normal noise for people to make." Sully stated

A key turned, the door opened and in walked Hodgins, Wendell, Vincent Nigel Murray and Agent Payton Perotta.

"Finally," Kay said "We need you guys to dispose of something."

She then pointed at Sweets.

The group looked at Kay, then at Sweets and finally turned to Sully with horrified looks on their faces.

"Guys, she's joking!" At least Sully hoped she was joking.

"We just need you to take him back to his office," Kay explained "It's much harder to sneak someone into the FBI than it is to get someone out."

"Did you get to tell him about Booth and Brennan before you sedated him?" Perotta asked

Kay shrugged and dropped an empty syringe on a nearby table.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Did you know it took around 120,000 syringes to complete the needle pit sequence in the film Saw II?" Vincent stated.

Completely ignoring Vincent Hodgins asked "So what do you want us to do with Sweets?"

"Put him back in his office," Kay said "Also leave some sort of cryptic note, to make us look mysterious"

The group all nodded in unison and when to get Sweets, Kay however went downstairs and returned with what looked like plumbing tools.

"Where would you be going?" Sully asked.

Kay shrugged and answered "To mess with Booth's plumbing."

Sweets later woke up dazed and confused in his office, he would have dismissed all that he had thought to have happened this evening.

Could have convinced himself it was all a dream.

If it wasn't for the note that was sticky taped to his hand.

_We are watching_

_We are waiting_

_We are The Disruptive Character Rehabilitation Centre_

_~The DCRC_


End file.
